


Eating Healthy

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Dean to eat healthier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Eating Healthy  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Sam  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam wants Dean to eat healthier.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

“Come on, Dean.” Sam waved his fork in front of his brother’s face. “Just try a bite. You might like it.”

“Get that away from me, Sam.” Dean pushed his brother’s hand away.

“But, Dean. Not only is it the newest taste sensation, it’s fish and it’s good for you.” He laid his fork down on his plate before he reached for the menu. “See, it says so right here.”

Dean glared at his younger brother. “Healthy or not, unless it comes from a cow and is smothered with ketchup and covered with bacon and cheese I’m not eating it.”


End file.
